Struggling Breath
by Thread6
Summary: The Confederacy of Man has been defeated and the Terran Dominion is taking shape. Though the old ideas of the Confederacy will not die as an unrecorded Confederacy base has been forgotten far away. They are loyal to the Confederacy's ideals. For they will not show their stomachs to die but to thrive or die trying.


**Notes: Don't own this. This is just a thought to see if any of you guys might like this. I really don't have any plans for this story yet but thought I might share a potential with you guys.**

* * *

"This is Ne...zzzzz." The radio buzz with static. "Zzz...erg zzzzz." The communication officer just looks to his crew mate to his right showing concern through his eyes. "Zzzz...help...zzzzzz" a crackle lasted a little longer then the last one. "Family mem...zzzzzz down."

"Go get the Captain. I think he needs to hear this." The crewmate just nods and frisky pass out of the room.

"Zzzzzz" The static stop as the radio operator dial some buttons.

What was next said sent chills through his whole body.

In a clear voice "The Confederacy is no more. I repeat, the Confederacy is no more. Arrgggg!" Static fills the radio operators headphones as his face turns pale.

What will happen to us now. He thought. No protection, just anarchy, and death. We are doomed to the aliens and inner fighting. Man has fallen for the last time.

An older looking man steps through the doors with a couple of off duty radio operators following behind him. He sighs and runs a hand through his white heir.

"Play recording."

The active radio operator tap unto his terminal to allow the message to play back as all the people in the room paid attention.

The Captains face darkens as the message plays on. "How long ago do you predict this transmission was sent?"

The man hesitates at the question before replying "This is an old transmission signal use for emergency but judging by it, it happen a day or two ago at most"

The other operators' face went blank at the comment before they were scramble to the other stations to monitor any other signals.

Hours into searching for any signs of Confederate signal. Even a news channel were sought after.

The Captain's hand hovered over the pistol as if contemplating the worth of their lives.

"Sir," an operator speaks up. "We are too far away to recieves any normal transmissions. We need to get closer to main space."

Before the Captain. Could reply another operator spoke up. "Sir, I am getting a Confederacy signal."

"Put it on speaker." The swift reply from the Captain.

After a couple of minutes the speakers came to life. "To all loyal Confederacy troops and citizens please reply." The message plays over and over again.

The Captain nods at the operator. "This is the UX-Mongrell code 56663219 Delta code fusion."

"Code and Delta code confirm UX-Mongrell. We are sending you coordinates for destination for further discussions. Please head here as soon as possible." The radio went silent as everyone in the room relax a little.

The Captain's hand was no longer over his gun as he moved his hands behind his back looking at his crew. Hoping this is not the end of the their world. Though somewhere at the back of his mind he felt that nothing will ever be the same again. That the Confederacy of Man took a blow through the gut and won't be getting help any time soon.

A sigh escapes his mouth as he looks at his crew. Either working or looking for hope. A hope that he needs to be for this crew in this old ship with old equipment that should have been retired during the guild wars. A hope that will at least shine .

"Prepare to go to coordinates once we recieves them."

"Yes sir." The man salutes before the captain walks out the door.

For a moment the ship seems to complain in protest of the new orders from the Captain. The Captain stops as if listening to the ship before placing a hand on the wall.

In a low whisper as if a silent plea "Please be a Mongrell one more time. One more time for the ideals that are dieing. One more time for the Confederacy." A shaky sigh examples the Captain's mouth. "One last time for my grandfather."

The ship seems to quite down at the Captain's words as if it could understand. The only conformation was the light hum of the power running through the old ship perfectly. The crew mates walking down the halls about their work unaware of the major loss that they just received not to long ago.

After a couple of minutes the Captain straighten his posture and move towards the Elevator heading towards the Command deck.

As soon as the Captain enter the room someone nearby shouts "Captain on deck!" The crew salutes to him and he salutes back putting them at ease.

"Are we ready to head out?" The Captain said as he walks towards his XO.

"Almost sir. Navigators are making the calculation as we speak sir." The officer hesitates just a little. "The coordinate is unknown to us sir. This could be a trap."

"Well we don't have much of a choice now do we? We will risk it but I am confident. Is our sister ship ready to head there?" The Captain reply comely making the room less tense. The officer nods. "Then set course."

Shortly after the two old ships left their old position to a new area far away.

* * *

"The time has come, my fellow Terrans, to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength; already many of the dissident factions have joined us. Out of the many, we shall forge an indivisible whole, capitulating only to a single throne. And from that throne, I shall watch over you! From this day forward, let no human make war upon any other human. Let no Terran agency conspire against this new beginning. And let no man consort with alien powers. And to all the enemies of humanity, seek not to bar our way, for we shall win through, no matter the cost!" The TV screen shows Arcturus Mengsk giving his speach to the the people.

"You heard right folks! Arcturus Mengsk has liberated us and form a Government that will keep all Terran kind together." The news man repeats.

""I say its a big commitment coming from Arcturus Mengsk.A former Confederate to rebel to Emperor. I say things are starting to look up for us." was a news woman's reply.

Arcturus Mengsk sat in a chair smiling at the TV report of his talk earlier today. As he works to appoint people and take down others from positions of power that will support his reign.

"Sir the list that you of ask for." An officer handing him some papers mark for higher ranking nobility.

He quickly snatches the papers and reads through the reports of the ships under his command. Down the list he could see all of the ships that were in the Terran Dominion command already. Some ships were reported missing though but very little as he figure out the if there was a lot of runaways. Though by the list there were not that much. He needs to manage the resource of the new Empire and he needs more ships it seems but it looks like what he has will do. He needs to call the Duke to raid a station for some.

"Thank you. That is all I will need from you today." The officer bows and walks out of the room as Mengsk puts his paper unto the table with the other statistics reports. He skim through them one more time before a smile appears as a plan formulates for his Empire.

* * *

 **These guys are not the "Confederate Resistance Forces" because that is a different faction that eventually join the UED but I might include them into the story if I feel like continuing.  
**


End file.
